That Was Then, This is Now
by GoTutorGirl
Summary: Sequel to What Lies Ahead of Us 3 months later. What has happened to them? Brooke? Lucas? Haley? What changed, and how has it effect them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**"Life isn't measured by the number of breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away." **

You know it felt like yesterday. That day where it all changed. The moments where it felt like nothing would be the same again.

But yet, that was three months ago.

* * *

_I'm doing well now. So much better, really. Before I just felt horrible, losing the baby. But, now, I'm really happy. I've lost the baby, and I don't think someone could ever really get over that. But, I'm dealing with it, and eventually..I'm going to move on. _

_I've also made a change in Clothes over Bros. I've started making maternity clothes, and they've been a huge success. With the help of Chase, I've finally bought a place for it. Can you believe it? _

_Chase and I are doing great. I think losing the baby has built us a better relationship. We're thinking of having a baby again...so we'll see. We are finally getting married next month. For real this time. And, hopefully, it'll be a lot better than the last one. _

Brooke laughed and put down her pen as she put her hand through her long, chocolate hair.

"Hey babe," Chase said as he walked into the bedroom. "Do you wanna go for coffee somewhere?"

"Yeah, sure, just let me grab my purse and a coat." She said kissing him and grabbing her stuff.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas walked through the streets of Tree Hill, hand in hand, their coats on keeping them warm. Peyton smiled, and held onto his hand even tighter.

"Luke, you know I'm really sorry about the proposal, right?" She said quietly, looking into the window of a store.

"What! Peyt, we've talked about this." He said, still holding onto her hand.

"No, I ruined it for you. Every guy dreams about his-" She stopped when she saw Luke's dazzled face in the reflection of the frosted window.

"What?" She said, a bit annoyed, turning to him.

"Guys don't really _dream _ babe."

She glared at him. "Okay, well they think about it! I ruined that for you."

"It's fine. Really," He said, bringing her closer to him. "Anyway, I'll have that opportunity again."

They started walking again, and Peyton looked down and grinned, thinking about the life she might soon have with him.

* * *

Nathan sat at the desk, rereading the letter once again.

_Dear my Nathan, _

_You need to know that I will always love you and the kids. Always. You guys will always be in my thoughts.. Always. I love you three more than anything in the world, you know that. _

_But I need to go for a while.. to clear my head and think about some things. I will be back. _

_I love you. Always and Forever, right? _

_Your wife, _

_Haley. _

He skimmed over it yet another time, just like the times he did all the days before that, still trying to get it through his head. Nathan opened his cell phone and found Haley in his contacts.

He prayed she would pick up. He called everyday. But he still hasn't talked to her in a month.

"Hello?" Nathan heard on his cell.

"Haley!" He said, a desperate tone in his voice.

"Hi.. Nathan. How are you?" She said quietly.

"What? Haley! Where are you? Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I will be back, soon. Tell the kids I miss them. I miss you too.."

Nathan sighed.

All there was silence.

"I have to go.."

"Please. Come home."

"I will..I will." She said, her voice breaking.

"Goodbye." She said sadly before hanging up the phone.

"Bye." Nate said sadly to no one.

Their son walked in, looking at his dad excitingly. "Was that mom? Is she coming home?"

Nate looked down at his son as he put his hand on his shoulder.

All he had told his children was that mom had left to go take care of a sick friend and that she would be back soon.

This wasn't soon.

This wasn't **at all** soon.

"Yeah, it was mom." Nate said, sighing again.

"Is she coming home dad?" James asked eagerly.

"Yeah, she'll be home soon." He lied. He wasn't sure when she'd be home. All he knew is that she would be coming home sometime in the future. Well, if she kept her promise.

"What's soon?"

"I don't know, James... I really don't know."

* * *

"You... what?" Brooke said, scared that heart she had built up was going to once again crack.

"Haley.."

"I'm sorry, I left, I just couldn't tell him.."

"Babe! He needs you now more than ever. You need to come home."

"I can't do that to the kids."

"What? So you are just going to leave them and they won't ever see you again? No!" She said, anger and sadness inside her.

"I think it's the best way.. I'm sorry." Haley said, sadly.

"Well no one else thinks so damn it!" Brooke said, then she calmed herself down, knowing she didn't want to be mean to her friend.

"Please. Haley. Come home."

* * *

A few nights.

**It changed everything **.

No one would ever believe how one day could change so many lives.

But yet, it did.

For better.

Or for worse.

* * *

Hey guys! I've read the reviews for the last chapter of "What Lies Ahead of Us" Thank you so much to the people who have read all the way from the beginning, it means so much.

anniecakes13- Aww. Thanks so much. Really nice of you.

ILoveJamesLafferty- Thanks! I did. : p

wtlozy- Thanks:)

Jenn- Aww.. thanks girly:)

dolcegrazia- Aww.. Thanks. :D

Emily- Aww. That was really sweet of you. Thank you.

ScarsLeft2Remind- lol. Yeah. I felt that 36 chapters was pretty much enough. Thanks! 3

Samantha- Thanks so much.

thinknpink- Aww.. you've been really sweet. Thank you so much.

naley19- lol. Thanks.

Anna (AnnaaBananaa23)- Thanks girlie. lol. I did that. It made me cry. Lol. And sure. 33

missy3252- lol. I love the reactions I get from cliffhangers. Thanks!

OTHLVR26- Thanks so much:)

So how did you like the new chapter everyone:) I love the feedback and reviews. : D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails."**

You wonder what the true meaning of love is. Is it the way you feel after you kiss someone? Or is it the moment where you know you haven't felt for anyone this way before?

Brooke rested her head on Chase's chest, closing her eyes and smiling. She was so happy, and if she could stay like this, just resting here with Chase, forever, she would. It was as if time stood still, like the entire world had stopped and everything was completely calm for now. She wished she didn't have to go back to the real world right now, go back to their hectic and stressful lives, because she just felt so safe with him as he wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you, Chase, you know that?" She asked him, even though she definitely knew the answer.

"Yeah, of course. I love you too."

She looked up at him, and kissed him, then she put her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, her face turned to the side.

And there they lay.

"As much as I want to stay here with you, Brooke, I gotta go to work and get back to the real world." He said, letting out a breath, and feeling her lift off him.

That was it. The time where she had to back to the crazy life that she had.

Chase got up from the bed, about to walk out the door but then stopped.

"I think I could call in sick." He said, smiling, and going back to his bed and cuddled up with Brooke.

* * *

Peyton changed the station of the radio while Rachel filled up on gas. They were heading to the mall, but Rachel needed to fill up.

Peyton's head was filled of thoughts of her boyfriend, so she didn't even hear her friend call her for the fourth time.

"Peyton!"

**_You talk too much._ **

"Yeah?" She said, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah?!" She said again, then turned around to Rachel, who was staring out. Peyton stepped out of the car, looking to see what Rachel was staring at. Then she saw.

**_Maybe that's your way. _**

The little girl sitting around in ripped and dirty clothes. She had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and light colored skin.

Rachel looked at Peyton curiously before walking out into the street, her red hair flew back from the strong wind.

The little girl stepped back shyly and hid behind a tree once she noticed Rachel coming towards her.

**_Of breaking up the silence,_**

"It's okay, It's okay." She said calmly, stepping towards her slowly. "Where are your parents?"

The little girl started crying and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, which made her blink many times from the dirt, and the dust that came into her eyes.

**_That fills you up._ **

Peyton walked up behind Rachel. "Aww.. don't start crying, sweetie. Do you know where your parents are?"

She shrugged and shook her head.

**_But it doesn't sound the same._ **

Peyton and Rachel looked at each other, fear through their bodies.

**_When no one's really listening. _**

**_We stumble into our lives. _**

**_Reach for a hand to hold. _**

**_Any wonder,_**

**_We need to find._**

**_A certain something, certain. _**

**_Turn out the light,_**

**_and what are you left with?_**

**_Open up my hands, _**

**_and find out they're empty. _**

**_Press my face to the ground._**

**_I've gotta find a reason. _**

**_Just scratching around, _**

**_For something to believe in. _**

**_Something to Believe in._ **

* * *

Mouth walked over to the river court with Lucas, thinking about the moment where they'd told each other they would be back.

They were back.

**_You have too much._**

And after four years of college, you'd think everyone would be better. Starting their new lives.

But some people weren't.

_"I've always wanted to do that." _

**_You're spending all your time,_**

_"Uh.. okay.." _

_"Sorry." Mouth said to Chase before walking out. _

_"I said you could hang out, I didn't say you could make out!" Chase said, laughing. _

_"Do you see what happens when you leave me alone all night? I mean thank you for letting me say goodbye to all my friends, but you're the one I want to finish the night with. How 'bout you kiss me 'till I have to leave tomorrow?" _

**_Collecting and discovering. _**

_"That's a start." He said, dragging her away. _

_Mouth sighed as he watched them go, wishing he was the one that was dragging her away. _

_But he never was. _

**_It's not enough. _**

Lucas took a shot, sinking it in. He missed Haley, but he was angry that he would actually leave without ever saying where she was going. But he knew she did it because they would all go after her.

**And no matter how you try, **

_Why did she leave? Why did she have to go? And why hasn't she come back?_

I guess everyone has their reasons. 

_You never find the one you want. _

* * *

"I know how hard this must be for you, Haley, but you have to come home."

"You know how hard this must be for me? Hun, you have no idea."

**_We stumble into our lives._ **

Brooke sighed and tried not to cry. She loved Haley, and didn't want to see her like this.

"Please come home. We love you. We need you now more than ever."

**_Without a hand to hold._ **

"I can't put the kids through this. I can't put you through this." She said weakly and sadly.

"And I can't put Nathan or anyone else through this. They mean way too much to me."

Brooke let a tear roll down her cheek, letting all her emotions from the week come out.

**_Any wonder,_ **

She couldn't watch this, she couldn't let this happen to one of her best friends. She couldn't.

"Please.." She said, begging her with all of her might to come home. Come back to her.

Click.

**_We need to find._ **

Brooke sighed and put the phone on the hook. She knew that she was hurting and couldn't deal with it. She understood.

_Life is too short. Look at Haley and what she is dealing with. _

**_A certain something, certain. _**

_Make the best of it. _

_Before it's too late. _

* * *

**_Turn out the light,_**

**_and what are you left with?_**

**_Open up my hands, _**

**_and find out they're empty. _**

**_Press my face to the ground, _**

**_I've gotta find a reason. _**

**_Still scratching around, _**

**_For something to believe in. _**

**_Something to believe in. _**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" Brooke said, stepping back. This Friday night has been way too much to handle. She stepped back again, bumping into the table, making her focus on Mouth interrupt as she turned her sight to the table quickly before turning back to him shockingly. "Wow... I'm speechless, Mouth," She said, a hint of anger reaching down through her voice, putting her hands together. "I can't believe you would actually tell me this now, after I just told everyone I was-"

**_Another Summer Day,_ **

"I'm so sorry, Brooke, I just had to tell you." He said, turning away from her, putting a dish into the sink quietly.

"Why?" Brooke asked, her voice scary but her face emotionless.

"Because I just can't keep this inside of me forever, Brooke!" Mouth said loudly, but then quieted down, remembering all of his friends watching the game in the other room next door.

"You shouldn't have told me that, Mouth." Brooke said, throwing a maroon kitchen towel onto the granite counter top before stalking off angrily, the noise of her heels audible. Mouth sighed as he finished the dishes, wondering what he'd done.

* * *

**_Has come and gone away,_**

"Lucas, can I talk to you for a second?" Peyton said, motioning them to go in another room and leave this one. She noticed her hands slightly trembling, even though it wasn't that noticeable.

"Yeah, sure, Peyton." He said, standing up from the couch. "We'll be right back guys." Luke said, smiling and walking out of the family room.

She opened a door in the hallway of Brooke's condo, which lead to a guest room, and shut the door behind her after Lucas walked in.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting on the bed next her, putting his hand on her thigh.

**_In Paris and Rome._ **

"You know I love Maddie.. her cute little face, and her smile and dimples." Peyton said laughing as she grinned.

"Yeah, I do." He said, smiling also at the sight of Peyton's happiness.

"..I asked Nadia today if.. If anyone was looking to adopt her."

"Yeah?" He said, curiously.

"And she said that no one has." She said slowly.

"Aww.. Peyton, it's been only 4 days, and they will, you just have to-"

**_But I wanna go home._ **

"No, that's not what I'm talking about Luke," Peyton said, placing her hand on his.

"You love me, right?"

Lucas kissed Peyton. "Yes, Yes, I do."

"Do you want to adopt her?"

* * *

"We're gonna go, guys, I need to get home." She said, hugging all her friends.

**_Maybe surrounded by,_ **

Brooke walked down the hallway, her arms stretched out to her good friend. "Okay, babe." She said, rubbing her back. "Call me if you need anything." She whispered in her ear.

"I will." She said, looking at her friend, trying to smile. Then she turned to everyone and waved, before walking out the door with a man, his hand on her back.

* * *

_5 days earlier_

_Rachel looked, shocked, at Peyton, who's eyes were focused on the little girl. _

**_A million people, I,_**

_"I'm Maddie, what is your name?" She said sweetly, looking up at Peyton. _

_"I'm Peyton." She smiled. "This is Rachel," Peyton said, pointing to her, both Maddie didn't even bother to look. _

_Peyton noticed the bruises on Maddie's skin, and Goosebumps ran through her body, and her eyes filled with tears. _

_"Where are your parents, Maddie?" _

_She shrugged sadly. "Mommy and Daddy dropped me off, here." Maddie said, pointing by the gas station. "I step out of the car to throw my bottle away and they drive off." She said, tears in her eyes. _

_Still feel alone. _

_Rachel's eyes widened at the thought that someone could do that to their child, it just made her sick. _

_She whispered in Peyton's ear. "What the hell are we going to do, Peyt? These parents just dropped off their kid, and they've obviously been abusing her!" _

_"I think we should take her to the police...or the hospital." _

* * *

_After they contacted the police and brought her to the hospital, they let Maddie stay there for a few days, just until they found parents for Maddie. Peyton went there everyday for hours, staying with Maddie and talking to her about random things, just being there for her. _

_She immediately fell in love with her. Everything about her, and it made her want a daughter, or a kid just like her. _

_I just wanna go home. _

_Maddie loved Peyton, and everyone knew it. Some days she would beg Peyton to just stay for a little longer, and even if they didn't talk about anything, Maddie was having a great time, knowing Peyton was there for her. _

_Nadia was a friend of Peyton's, and she worked for the adoption agency. Peyton told Nadia about everything that happened with Maddie, and Nadia worked hard to find parents for the little girl. _

* * *

**_Thursday night. _**

_Brooke and Chase cuddled up as they watched TV. _

**_Oh, I miss you, you know. _**

_"When are we going to tell them, Chase?" _

_Chase thought for a moment. "How 'bout tomorrow?" He said, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. _

_"I'll get it." Brooke said, getting up from her spot. "Can you get the popcorn, Chase?" She said, her head turned to him as she twisted the knob. _

_She looked in the doorway and she burst into tears, hugging Haley so tightly, and emotions stabbed at her. She was scared knowing about her friend. She was so happy that she was finally back. _

_"Brooke!" _

**_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you, _**

_"Oh my god, Haley! You're back!!" _

_"I know!" She said, laughing. "Can you believe it?" _

_"No!" She said, laughing through her tears. _

* * *

_Haley couldn't believe she was home. She missed this, she was sure of it. But, she wasn't sure how to tell Nathan about what is going on with her. _

_"Haley, where have you been, babe?" Nathan said as they sat on the bed, late at night. _

_Haley couldn't find the words to speech. It was going to break him into pieces. _

_"Nathan.." She said, her eyes sad and weak. _

_"Please. Tell me why you left." He said sadly. "We've missed you so much, and I don't understand why you could just leave your children.. and me." _

**_Each one a line or two,_**

_Haley inhaled, putting her hand through her hair as she moved position. _

_"...I'm sick...Nathan." She said, holding back her tears. _

_"What? What do you mean you're sick?" _

_She closed her eyes _ and the tears slid down her eyes. "I.. I have cancer." 

_Nathan sat there, in shock, and looked at Haley sadly at the thought of losing his wife. _

_"I'm so scared, Nate. I found every little reason to get a divorce so I didn't have to put you through too much pain. But, it doesn't matter now." She said, crying sadly. _

_Nathan looked so devastated and held Haley tight for the rest of the night, now knowing why, as she sobbed. _

_"I missed you." She said, and started crying again. _

* * *

_It was Friday night, and everyone was at Brooke's condo. They were all going to watch the game when it came on in an hour. _

**_I'm fine, baby, how are you?_**

_Everyone talked and chatted about many different things as they sat down eating dinner, all that had been happening during the week. _

_"Excuse me, guys." Luke said, standing up, and everyone turned their attention towards Luke. _

_"Peyton.." He said, holding out his hand. She took it, confused, and watched what he was going to do. _

_"I love you. I always have," He said, kneeling down. _

**_I would send them but I know that it's just not enough. _**

_"Will you be my wife?" _

_Everyone's jaw dropped and Brooke gasped, her hand quickly covering her mouth. _

_"Luke! Yes!!" She said, yelled excitedly, and he picked her up and twirled her after he kissed her. _

_Brooke couldn't stop crying tears of joy, and looked at Chase, wondering if they should tell them. _

_Mouth looked at Brooke, scared if he was making the right decision. _

**_My words were cold and flat._**

* * *

After all the excitement had just settled down, Brooke and Chase looked at each other, and he nodded his head as they pushed their chairs out and put their napkins of the plates. 

"As much as we don't want to take away from the news we found out tonight," Brooke said, smiling at Lucas and Peyton, who looked at each other and grinned. "We have an announcement." 

Everyone looked up quickly and waited to hear the news. 

**_And you deserve more than that._ **

Brooke spoke after looking at Chase one more time. "I'm having a baby again!" She squealed. 

All the girls screamed and dropped their napkins, running up to Brooke and hugging her and she laughed. 

"Brooke!!" Rachel yelled. "That's awesome!" 

**_Another aeroplane, another sunny day,_ **

"Oh my god!" Haley screamed. 

* * *

"Bye babe. Call me." Peyton said, hugging her. "I can't believe it! I'm getting married and you're having a baby!"

She screamed, putting her hand on Brooke's belly.

**_I'm lucky, I know, but I wanna go home._ **

"Aww.. Everything's so perfect. It's like everything has fallen into place."

Brooke tried to smile knowing everything wasn't perfect.

Haley wasn't perfect. And she hoped to God she was be okay.

**_But I wanna go home._ **

But no one knew.

**_Let me go home. _**

**_I'm just to far from where you are. _**

Not yet.

**_I've wanna come home. _**

**_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life, it's like I just stepped outside when everything was going right. _**

**_And I know just why you could not come along with me. _**

**_'Cause this was not your dream, but you always believed in me. _**

**_Another winter day,_**

**_Has come and gone away, _**

**_In even Paris and Rome, _**

**_And I wanna come home. _**

**_Let me go home. _**

**_And I'm surrounded by a million people, I still feel all alone. _**

**_Oh, let me go home. _**

**_Oh, I miss you, you know. _**

**_Let me go home. _**

**_I've had my run,_**

**_Baby, I'm done._**

**_I gotta go home. _**

**_Let me go home. _**

**_It will be all right. _**

**_I'm coming home tonight. _**

**_I'm coming back home. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Honey, why don't you put your coat down? Here, let me take it." Brooke gestured, coming in the foyer of Nathan and Haley's house, holding her hand out to soon feel the jacket reach into it.

_Babe._

"Mommy?" She heard Rachel say, and she looked up to find her good friend looking completely nauseous at the kitchen table.

"Kids, can you go upstairs please? Watch some TV. I'll come and tuck you in soon. Mommy and I." Brooke said quickly, not wanting the kids to see their mom in so much pain.

"But, It's Mommy." Rachel said.

_Baby, baby, I'm gonna leave you._

"Go upstairs you two." She said firmly. It shocked her, being so mother-like.

"Okay." Rachel grunted, and she and her brother slowly made their way up the long stairs.

_I said baby, You know I'm gonna leave you._

Brooke watched them until she heard their bedroom door shut, and looked at Haley with sadness.

_I'll leave you in the summertime_. 

Haley tried to look up at her weakly, but couldn't and put her head back down, where her face was inching to the front of the table.

_I'll leave you when the summertime come a rollin._

"Honey," Brooke said in a very sorry-like voice. "You should get some rest."

_Leave you when the summer comes along._

"Brooke," Haley said quietly. "What's happening to me?" She said sadly.

_Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe. I don't wanna leave you._

"Well.. you have cancer, Haley." She said, tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

I ain't jokin, woman, I've got to ramble. 

"No. I mean what's happening to me?"

_Oh yeah, baby, baby, I'm won't be there._

Brooke looked up at her, looking confused.

_Really got to ramble._

"I left my family and my husband because I loved them," She said in disbelief.

_I can hear it callin' me the way it used to._

"I've been shutting out love.. when that was the only thing keeping me going. The only thing I needed, Brooke," She said, and she looked at her friend as tears poured down her face.

_I can hear it callin me back home._

"So what kind of person does that make me?"

_I know, I never leave you, baby._

"Hal-"

_But I've got to go away from this place, I've got to quit you._

"I'm dying, Brooke," She said sadly and she cried. "I'm dying and there's nothing I can do about it."

_Ooh, Baby._

She watched as Brooke ran over to her and put her arms around her. She accepted them, and together they cried in each others arms, trying not to think about what may come for them.

"You can get through this, Haley. I just know it. It's you."

_Baby, don't you hear it callin? _

_I know, I know, it's good to have you back again. _

_And I know that one day, baby, it's really gonna grow, yes it is. _

_We gonna go walkin through the park everyday. _

_Hear what I say, everyday. _

_Baby, it's really growin, you make me feel happy when the skies are gray. _

_But, know I've got to go away. _

_Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby. _

_That's when it's call in me. _

_That's when it's callin me back home. _

* * *

_"Mommy!!!" The little girl said, skipping as her brown hair covered her cute little face and ran to the door where her mother just entered. _

_"Hey baby. How was your day, sweetie?" _

_"It was good. I drew a picture!" She said excitingly and Brooke gasped playfully. _

_"Really? Can I see it?" _

_"I gave it to Jackie, Mommy!" She said, referring to her babysitter. _

_"Well, where did Jackie put it?" She exclaimed, putting her hand on her daughter's back. _

_"Jackie put it in the kitchen! Come Mommy, Come!" She squealed, her excitement bouncing off of her. She took Brooke's hand and leaded her to the chestnut colored table scattered with different colored crayons, mostly pink and blue. _

_Brooke grinned, looking at the tree painted in pick and red. Well those weren't the colors, but seeing her daughter draw anything was the most beautiful thing she's seen today. _

Brooke awoke with a smile on her face, longing for that to come.

24 weeks never seemed this long.

* * *

"So you really wanna do this? You really want to adopt this kid?" Peyton asked him.

"Yeah. I do."

"It's really huge, you know that Luke."

"I know. That's why I want to do it," He said, holding her hand. "I see all these people, and it's as if they're just waiting for their lives to start, like it's going to just come to them. That's not how it is. We make our lives, so why not take the big step?"

"I agree, Luke." She said, squeezing his hand.

* * *

**2 months later**

"Chase!!" Brooke yelled as she stared into the mirror, looking sideways at her belly.

Chase ran over to Brooke, and he stepped into the bathroom. "What?"

"I look so fat!" She blurted out, leaving Chase laughing.

"What is wrong with you?!" She said, punching his arm playfully as she laughed.

"Honey, you are 5 months pregnant. What do you expect?"

"I didn't expect to be showing this much!" She yelled at him, taking another look at the mirror.

"Yell for me when something serious is going on with the baby." He laughed, turning back out of the bathroom.

"What kind of husband are you?!" Brooke laughed but groaned and angrily turned back to the mirror, looking from the front and then sideways again.

* * *

Haley sighed as she put on her wig, covering her head. Damn Chemo. 

"How are you, Haley?" Nate asked, coming into their bedroom.

"Really nauseous," She said, looking up at him as she adjusted the wig. Everyday she had been throwing up because of the chemo.

"Are you going to tell the kids?"

"There's no way in hell I am. I'm not gonna put them through that." She said firmly.

"Okay, babe." He looked at her sadly. It had been really hard, finding out. He wished that something would of happened to him, not her. He was the one that deserved it. He was the one who put Haley through all that crap, saying that he had feelings for another woman. Why did she have to? What made it have to be her? Why did she deserve this?

Exactly. She didn't. She didn't deserve this.

"I'm gonna go make the kids some breakfast." She said, quickly kissing him before heading downstairs.

* * *

"Maddie, come down for breakfast!," Peyton said, watching the little girl come down from her pink painted room with a white bed.

Some days she still couldn't believe that she and Luke actually had a child. It still shocked her strangely, but she completely loved every moment of it.

Lucas worked as a writer and at the high school, coaching, and Peyton was at home, taking care of Maddie. She worked at the record store every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday afternoon, and Luke worked at the high school Tuesday nights. His books brought most of the income, considering they have been top sellers for months. But today was Saturday, the day that they all had off to do things together.

"Hey Babe." Lucas said, kissing Peyton and picking up Maddie and swishing her through the air like an airplane. He loved hearing her giggle.

"I made you your favorite. Blueberry Pancakes. And once you're done, You can go over to Aunt Haley's house." Peyton said, and he watched Lucas set Maddie down and she ran to the table.

"You're the best Ma!" She squealed.

Peyton smiled and sat down at the table, watching Maddie eat. She was so cute. She couldn't get over those dirty blonde curls.

-

**Author's Note**- Hey guys. It's the Author. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been seriously thinking whether or not I want to continue with the fanfic, and that was the reason for my writer's block. I mean, I love writing, I might want to be a writer in the future, and I love when a thought pops into your head and suddenly your fingers are typing away. But, I'm not really sure that the fic is going so great, considering the 'Hits' are dropping. I'm not saying that those reviews are nothing, every single one has brought a smile to my face. But, just show it in a review if you want me to continue. Because the reviews mean everything. Thanks guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks so much guys. 3 You've really changed my point of view. Seriously. If I hadn't gotten the reviews that I did I would not be writing this chapter right now. Thank you so much._

_This will be my last chapter, and it makes me cry because I love this fanfic and am pretty proud of it. It has also been my first, so I hope I did okay. :p_

_So thanks for reading. I love you guys, and this chapter is dedicated to everyone of you. And also to Jenna, cause I always promised I would. ;)_

_**vampiregurl **- lol. Thanks so much._

_**Allybabes **- Thanks hunny! ;)_

_**missy3252** - Aww. Thanks!_

_**looney4rooney** - Thanks babe. ;)_

_**anniecakes13** - lol. Thank you so much:)_

_**dolcegrazia** - Thank you!_

_**ScarsLeft2Remind**- Aw. That makes me sad! I'm gonna miss this fic, a lot. I know I'm gonna be bawling when I finish this chapter. Thank you:D_

_**othx3BRUCAS** - Nikki! Thank you girlie._

_**OTHLVR26 **- Thank you so much._

_**23NaleyLVR23 **- thanks a lot. 3_

_Thanks to everyone else who hadn't reviewed that have read it. You know who you are._

_-_

Chapter 5

2 1/2 months later. 

Forever and Ever Amen playing- 

It was the day. The best day in everybody's lives. The day where you become linked together, for always. Everyone loved this day.

Brooke smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Her hand on her huge bump, she bit her lip to stop her from bawling in front of everyone. She still couldn't believe that any day now she would be having her baby. She still didn't know the sex of it. She and Chase had decided way before that they wouldn't find out until the day it was born. The old fashioned way.

She felt her friend's hand hold on to hers, and she smiled even wider as she glanced at her lovingly.

Haley smiled back, trying to hold the tears in her eyes as she looked over to her other two friends, listening to the priest.

"Do you, Peyton Sawyer, take Lucas Scott to be your husband?" He said, looking at the bride standing in a gorgeous strapless dress. Her hair loosely curled, bouncing on her shoulders made the priest smile.

"I do." She said, touching his hand for a moment sweetly before letting it fall back to her side.

"Do you, Lucas Scott, take Peyton Sawyer to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." He said softly, which made Peyton smile.

"Then you may kiss your bride."

Lucas and Peyton took a step towards each other and Peyton grinned and kissed Lucas passionately.

Brooke had to press her hand forcefully over her mouth to stop her from sobbing.

She just couldn't believe it. They had talked about their weddings ever since they were in the 4th grade. She couldn't believe it was actually here.

Peyton and Lucas turned to their friends and family and Peyton laughed, looking at Brooke and walking over to her.

"I can't believe you're married." Brooke whispered in her ear as she hugged her.

"Me either." Peyton whispered back.

"I love you P. Sawyer." She said, making it quick.

"I love you too, B. Davis." Peyton grinned, biting her lip to keep all the emotions inside her.

She turned back to Lucas, slipping her hand into his and everyone clapped as they walked back down the isle.

-

"Chris?" Brooke asked, looking at the band in the banquet hall and blinking her eyes like she was going to wake up from the vision she just saw.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" She asked annoyingly, looking at him, confused.

"The Keller is always here." He laughed, then turned back to his band and started singing "Someone Like You" as Peyton and Lucas walked onto the dance floor.

Brooke smiled and then sighed, walking back to their table and sitting down next to her husband.

"I love you Peyton." Lucas said, holding her hand.

"You too, babe." She said, putting her head on her husband's chest as they danced slowly.

Peyton glanced over at her daughter, who was watching them and smiling. Peyton smiled back at her.

She looked over at the same table and saw all her friends. Brooke, Jake, Rachel, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Skills, and Bevin. All there for her, just smiling and chatting with each other.

She gave a smile, knowing that they would always be there for her. Always, and she loved that.

-

1 month later. 

"Peyton, I'm really scared." She squealed, holding Peyton's hand tightly as a contraction kicked in.

"I know hunny, but you're strong. You can make it through this. Remember what you'll get out of it!" She reassured her, smiling.

"This baby is gonna call you Aunt Peyton, you know that?" Brooke told her, sitting in the hospital bed.

Peyton's eyes softened and she teared up. "Thank you, Brooke." She said softly.

A doctor walked into the room, looking at Brooke, Peyton, Chase, and the other doctor in the room. "Brooke, I'm gonna need you to push, okay?"

"Okay." She said softly, closing her eyes for a second and exhaling.

-

2 weeks later. 

"Brooke, she's beautiful." Haley said, looking over the crib to see Brooke's beautiful daughter sleeping soundly.

"Thanks babe. I still can't believe I'm a mom!" She laughed, planting herself on the rocking chair.

"It's unbelievable, huh?" Haley said, looking into the mirror.

"Definitely. Though, I'm pretty tired." She smiled.

"Being a mom will do that to you." Haley laughed.

Rachel peaked into the room quietly and motioned with her hand so that they could come outside the room.

"Rach, this baby can sleep through anything." Haley said.

"She's a miracle baby!" Brooke smiled, looking into the crib, and a moment she had experienced came back to her.

_She stared at it, her hands started shaking and she turned around to see Chase, a sad face appearing. _

_"What.. What is this?" Brooke asked, her voice sounding uneasy. _

_His head looked down at the carpet, and she could tell that he looked about as hurt as she did. _

_"The night. before the wedding. The guys and I set it up, Brooke, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about it until now." _

_She wiped a tear and licked her lips, turning around to the nursery. "Go." She said weakly, sitting down on the rocking chair set up and staring at the crib. _

_"Brooke.. I don't think it's a-"_

_"Please." She said. _

_"Okay." He said, walking down the hallway, feeling like a zombie, closing his eyes for a second before opening them once more. _

_Brooke put her hands on her thighs, exhaling, her voice shaky. She held them tightly, as if they were the only thing holding her up. She felt so weak, and she was shaking so much that she felt like she was going to faint. She closed her eyes so tightly, and her mouth was shaking and she felt that horrible feeling in her throat when she tried not to cry. But, she sobbed and she fell to the ground, cradling her stomach. She wasn't sure how she was able to go on. Not like this. _

She felt shocked that she didn't feel sad, remembering that time. She was so happy right now that nothing could bring her down, and it felt good.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a sec?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, sure," Haley exclaimed, looking at the room one more time before returning into the hallway and closing the door.

"What's up?" She asked, putting her hand through her wig.

"I'm just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for the trouble I've caused with you and your family. I'm terribly sorry." Rachel said sadly, and it surprised Haley but her eyes softened.

Haley looked at Rachel for a good moment, reading her eyes, trying to know if she was true. She always looked for the good in people, but wasn't so sure if Rachel had any. But her eyes definitely looked sorry.

"It's okay, Rachel. Everyone has his or her mistakes. It's in the past, right?"

"Yeah. Well, I hope so." Rachel said.

"It is." She reassured her, and they smiled at each other before walking back to their friends, knowing that they were on good terms.

Brooke and Chase. Nathan and Haley. Lucas and Peyton. That's just how it should be.

-

Everyone decided that they wanted to go to the River court, so all the girls and Brooke and Chase's daughter, Katie Nicole Adams, and Maddie sat on the bleachers and all the boys went to play basketball.

"Can you still do this, brother?" Nate smirked, watching Luke bring up the ball.

Lucas played a shot fake and then made a three-pointer.

"I still have it." He said, nodding his head and looking at his daughter, giving her a wink.

-


End file.
